stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Argus (NCC-75124)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Active | image2 = Argus1b.jpg }} The USS Argus (NCC-75124) was a Federation starship, in service during the late 24th century. The fifth starship to bear the name, the Argus was commissioned on stardate 50450.5 in 2373. (Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus) History Commissioned on stardate 50450.5 (2373), the USS Argus was the fourth ship of the Sovereign-class to be launched. It was constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit of Mars. The Argus s shakedown cruise overseen by Captain Robert Styles, who then assumed in command following the commissioning. However shortly after the launch the ship suffered a complete systems failure and had to return to Utopia Planitia. Discovering several issues that had been ignored during the testing of the ship, Captain Styles was removed from command. ("Messages From Home") Shortly before the ship was due to be re-launched in early 2374, the new Commanding officer, Captain sh’Shaen, was killed when the ship transporting him was destroyed in a Dominion ambush. In order to prevent further delay the Argus' first officer, Commander Jonozia Lex, was promoted to Captain and assumed command. The ship was then assigned to join the Seventh fleet in the Tyra system. Arriving to find the fleet decimated, the ship mounted a rescue operation to Tyra III where most of the survivors' escape pods had landed, preventing Dominion forces from gaining control of a Preserver outpost in the process. ("Trial By Fire") On stardate 51459.4 (2374) the Argus completed an escort mission to Starbase Deep Space Six, where several of the ship's crew were temporarily assigned to the . Before these crew members returned the Argus was sent to investigate a radio signal emanating from the Ganoris system, where the crew discovered the in orbit of Ganoris IV. Further investigation of the sleeper ship uncovered the Defender's temporary crew in Cryogenic stasis and the Argus was ordered by Temporal Investigations to hold position until a ship assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers could arrive to tow the BRS Argus back to DS6. However, before the SCE ship could arrive, the sleeper ship was destroyed by an attacking Dominion force, the Argus being spared the fate by the timely arrival of the Defender. ("Messages From Home", "Nuclear Time") Crew Manifest Command Division *Commanding officer: **Captain Robert Styles (2373) **Captain sh’Shaen (2373-2374) **Captain Jonozia Lex (2374-) *First officer: **Commander Jonozia Lex (2373-2374) **Commander Thomas Patel (2374-) *Second officer: **Lieutenant Commander Shathren ch’Var (2373-2374) **Lieutenant Commander Katherine Sheridan (2374-) Pilots * Flight Control Officer: **Alpha Shift: Ensign Arkin Jora (2373-) *Ensign Raymond Maxwell *Ensign Sarah McGregor *Ensign Vasquez Operations Division Security *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Ito (2374) **Lieutenant Commander Katherine Sheridan (2374-) *Chief of security: **Lieutenant Ito (2374) **Lieutenant Richard Parsons (2374-) *Lieutenant Michael Bower *Lieutenant T'Kare *Lieutenant Joseph Mendez *Lieutenant Agu Olabi *Lieutenant Timothy Somner *Lieutenant Taylor *Lieutenant Junior Grade Charlotte Jones (2374) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacqueline MacGillis *Lieutenant Junior Grade Rebecca Halpen *Lieutenant Junior Grade Amanda Russ *Ensign Christopher Fleming *Ensign Laura McKenzie *Ensign Mox *Ensign Bharat Raj *Ensign Roma *Crewman Richard June *Crewman Rashmi Singh Engineering *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Simok (2373-) *Lieutenant William Johnson (2374) *Lieutenant Harry Johnson *Lieutenant Hanauik (2374) *Ensign Hans Conrad *Ensign Daveney (2374) *Ensign Harris (2374) *Crewman Richard Rhodes *Crewman Alyson Grey Operations *Operations officer: Lieutenant Junior Grade James Dulmis (2374- ) *Lieutenant Juan Hernandez *Ensign Demitrius *Ensign Mullins *Transporter chief: Chief Petty Officer Gav Science Division Technical Sciences *Science officer: **Alpha Shift: ***Lieutenant Commander Shathren ch’Var (2373-2374) ***Lieutenant Sara Parker (2374-) **Beta Shift: Lieutenant Carol Davis (2373-) Medical *Chief medical officer: Lieutenant Commander Jane McDonald (2373-) *Doctor Antony Richmond *Nurses: **Elisha Darwin (2374) **Helen Jackson **Ensign Fitch (2374) *Medical technicians: **Crewman Rhodes (2374) **Crewman Gadd Social Sciences *Counselor: Lieutenant Bimitri Cassaria (2373-) Support Craft *Captain's yacht **Peacock *''Danube''-class Runabout ** *4 Type-11 shuttlecraft **Archimedes (NCC-75124/1) *5 Type-9 shuttlecraft **Radcliff (NCC-75124/6) *5 Type-8 shuttlecraft **Amundsen (NCC-75124/10) **Burton (NCC-75124/12) *6 Type-18 Shuttlepods Appendix Appearances * **The USS Argus is the feature ship of this series. *''Star Trek: Liberty'' **Strategic Maneuvers **King’s Gambit *''Star Trek: Dragon'' **Gateway **Unveiled **Culmination Argus 075124 Argus 075124 Argus 075124 Argus 075124 Argus 075124